matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
"Powerhouse"
The "Powerhouse" is a Sniper weapon by MatthewGo707. * |type = Sniper|grade = |efficiency/_damage = *17 *25 (UP1)|fire_rate = 69|capacity = 4 (max 40)|mobility = *120 *8 (weight)|accuracy = 100%|theme = Tactical-themed|cost = *300 *205 (UP1)|level_required = *17 *27 (UP1)}} Appearance *It is a dark-brown bolt-action sniper rifle with the stripe-like black markings and a scope. It features the 4-round detachable box. Strategy It has insane damage, and good mobility. However, it is offset by its atrocious capacity and fire rate. Tips *It is extremely accurate, so benefit from it. *Use the scope to your advantage. The Sniper Rifle has a low rate of fire, so maximizing damage per shot is crucial. *Only attack unaware opponents. This weapon cannot instantly kill an enemy player from full health, meaning that he can retaliate before you can finish the job. Even on unarmored players, two headshots are necessary. *This weapon doesn't generate a tracer and has a quieter firing sound, meaning that you can stay undetected at the cost of damage output. *This weapon doesn't have a high magazine size. It's important to reload when the moment is right, such as after the player has killed all the opponents in the area. *Use this weapon at long distances to maximize the scope's usefulness. *Be sure to aim for the head to maximize damage and conserve ammunition. *When against an unarmored opponent, aim for the center of mass instead. They will be downed in a single bodyshot, and aiming for the center of mass can make aiming easier. *Take the time to aim first if locked in a sniper duel. Counters *Ambush the user at close range, where this weapon is weakest. *Once the opponent has emptied the magazine of 5 rounds, which will usually happen rather fast, when the opponent is reloading, its the best time to fire back without fear of retaliation, as the reload time is quite long. *If you're hit once, then be sure to strike back before the user can shoot again and kill you. Pick an alternate route and ambush if you can. *Users looking down their scopes tend to become complacent. This makes them easier to ambush. *Get in close with a weapon with lots of damage, however, if you approach head-on, experienced players can kill you without using the scope. Ambush the user or attack from behind for the best results. *A fast-firing weapon with a scope such as the Guerrilla Rifle will make the most of the weapon's slow firing speed. *Avoid routes which other users are known to frequent. *You can counter this with an another sniper weapon. *Pick off its users from long ranges while still unsuspected. *Area damage weapons are good counters due to their knockbacks where it will mess the users' aim. Use them in a range where the users can't mostly dodge the projectiles. Firing sound *Future Sniper Rifle's VS Sniper Rifle *Advantages **Has insane damage. **Good mobility. *Neutral **Has 69 fire rate. *Disadvantages **Has only four capacity (though it has high reserve capacity). Trivia *It is based on the H-S Precision Pro Series 2000 HTR (Heavy Tactical Rifle) bolt-action sniper rifle. **Despite its real-life counterpart's name, it has 120 mobility (or weight of 8). *This is comparable to Sniper Rifle (PG3D). Category:Sniper Category:Weapons Category:Single shots Category:Scoped